


take it easy

by inacolloquialsense



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Body-image issues, M/M, Self-Loathing, dicks are flopping all about so don't read if you're a baby, encouragement and praise, pretty frank descriptions of sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inacolloquialsense/pseuds/inacolloquialsense
Summary: getting fucked tonight





	take it easy

**Author's Note:**

> as for warnings. praise, shame, slut-shame kink galore over here. and i lost my mind at the end, so sorry. i’m here only to fuck up things at break neck speeds

It’s not a special occasion, though maybe it should be. ‘Having sex at some point during the week on occasion when they’re both not exhausted from work’ doesn’t really sound very punchy. Murray’s mostly just excited it’s happening and giving it an official name might jinx it. He bit the bullet and bought condoms and lube on the way over to Q’s place. Awkwardly being checked out by an elderly woman was a fair price to pay.

BZZZT

“Hey, Q. It’s me. Buzz me up.” Murr shifted on the stoop, craning his neck up to look at the window he knew to be Quinn’s. He waited another minute. His finger pressed against the worn grey button.

BZZZT

“Dude. C’mon. Let me up.” No response, again. James scuffed his shoe against the cement in frustration.

BZZZT BZZT BZZZZZZZZZZZT

“Fucking great, asshole,” he said. Murray changed tactics, running his hand down every button two times in quick succession. He took in a deep calming breath and smiled.

“H-hello?” An ancient voice answered.

“Excuse me. Sorry for disturbing you, Ma’am. Could you let me in? I’m so boneheaded. I forgot my key before leaving home.” He laughed with ease.

“Oh don’t worry, sonny. I’ve done it many times before.” She sounded nice. A grandma who probably baked cookies and knit sweaters for the kids who never bothered to visit her.

“Thank you so much.” He probably should have felt guilty, but there were more important things than apologizing for white lies to a stranger.

An example being figuring out big lies from close friends. He swung open the glass door in one motion. Please come over, Q said. I’m crawling out of my skin, Q said. Bull fucking shit Quinn. Calling him at 6 pm on a Saturday and not answering the buzzer. 

There were a million other things he could be doing. At the time of the call Murr had been considering his options between a nap and a Chipotle run, but Quinn didn’t know that. For all he knew James could have been in the middle of something important. His life was filled with time sensitive meetings.

The only bright side to anger was its great ability to distract. Murr was up the four flights of stairs before he knew it. He bounded down the hallway (well all of six steps) and knocked on the door. “Hey. Open up.” The handle turned when he tried it. Steps into the apartment and nothing. He locked the door after closing it.

“Hi, Brooklyn.” The cat purred against his leg fondly. “Where’s your owner? He’s being a real jackass.” He crouched to pet the soft fur behind the ears.

From the other side of the apartment were soft mews. One cat sat outside of the bedroom while the another lazed on the couch. Murr investigated.

The plastic bag crinkled into a pile, and his jaw dropped, wind punched from his chest.

“Hey,” he greeted nonchalantly. Q was naked on his back, legs akimbo like he was posing for a Playboy centerfold on the bed. “You -ahh- were really -ah- slow.” He let his head fall back on his pillow, unable to concentrate enough to look and finger himself at the same time. “C’mere.” Brian moved to have both hands on the mattress and rose on his elbows.

Murr stared in wonder for a second. 

“Now.”

James undid his jeans and slipped himself out. He rushed to stroke himself enough to get the condom on. Quinn sat up and stared at him as if he had done something spectacularly stupid.

“Throw me the box and get over here.” He motioned. Murray did as he was told.

“You -uhh- you didn’t answer.” Breathes were harder to come by now, all blood getting directed to one area.

He tore open the paper packaging and pulled James onto the bed. “Yeah.” He pushed James on his back, and Murr barely had time to wiggle his pants down past his ass. Brian knelt over him, straddling his thighs.

“Are we in a rush?” He asked, watching Q fumble to tear open the condom wrapper. He was amused, eyebrow tugging up.

“My fucking hand’s covered in lube.” Quinn said in a frustrated tone. He dumped a new one from the box into Murray’s lap. “Bottoming is a pain in the ass.”

Murr’s lips stretch a mile wide across his face.

“Shut the fuck up. I didn’t fucking-” He bowed his head in defeat and sat.

“I love you.” Murr shifted up and dragged him down by the neck for a kiss. Holding him there despite Brian’s squirming. “I love you so much.”

“Fuck you.” Quinn growled in frustration. The more he frowned the easier it was for James to see he was trying to keep a straight face. 

“I’m trying to fuck you.” He said in between laughs. Closing in on the dumb, infectious high one.

Always with the giggling and snickering. Ever since they met Brian knew he’d get strung along by this smiling dope. Cute, infuriating, obnoxious. Some days he questioned why he didn’t end up with a nice girl from Staten Island. Then he sees the other man swagger around like he’s ten feet tall, grinning and bullshitting his way through life. He wants to fuck him silly. Hold him and soak in some of that overflowing ego. Know what it’s like to be absorbed in someone so completely his head gets quiet for a while. Then Murr makes a dumb joke and he’s back rolling his eyes at him.

Q broke and gently butted heads with Murr. Laughter low and raspier. His hair clung to both their faces now. He mashed his skull where Murrays’ hairline used to be. “I spent all this time prepping, and you’re laughing like a jackass.”

“I’m sorry. It was funny.” He pressed their lips together again. “Forgive me.” The wrapper split in his hands. He grabbed the tip and rolled the latex onto himself. “Could you do me the honors?”

Some day he’d punch that smug face. For now Quinn was leaning to his left to grab the bottle of lube and liberally dousing James. “You’re probably the worst person I know.” He lined himself up, foreplay be damned.

“It feels great to be on top.” Murr said, watching Brian sink on his cock. (A sight he’d never tire of.)

He groaned for several reasons. “You are the worst person I know.” His head bent down, appreciating the stretch. It’d been a while since this wonderful burning lit up his brain like a christmas tree. Murr made an experimental thrust and his voice made a noise without his permission.

James bent his knees up and out, providing his friend with a better angle. He touched every part he could reach. At times like this it’s hard to remember his name. The sounds, first quiet then louder as Quinn gets more comfortable. Soaking through every fiber of his being to get him as rigid as a cement block. Murr would look at him and be stunned all over again. Smooth skin with just a little hair, covering up the burly flesh forged through years of work and roughhousing. His thoughts are invaded by oh that’s soft, fuck are you strong, yes good please never stop I’ll die without you. 

He tugged sluggishly at Brian’s dick, it responded in kind with a twitch. “You’re so beautiful.” He probably shouldn’t have said it, but it just slipped out.

“You’re already fucking me. You don’t have to lie.” Quinn grinds down, making James’ head spin.

It’s too important of a point. “Shuddap for a second.” Murray has him by the thighs, fingers clenching hard. “I love you.”

“Thanks.” He lifts himself up and drops down, building a slow rhythm. Leg muscles already protesting the effort. His eyes are closed as he leans on Murr to balance. 

The walls are building, and there’s a finite amount of time until the bricks are past where he can reach. Tonight’s not the kind of night he wants to feel used. “Say it back.”

“Shuddap.” The hands on Murr’s chest dig in a little, and he can’t help but think about cat claws.

“I love you, you fat piece of shit.” It’s a little fucked up how Q takes in the exclamation, riding him faster. He only replies in moans and grunts. Murr takes up the reins and speaks enough for the both of them.

He figures he can sweet talk him after he gets his head on straight, because if he wanted to get his feathers ruffled who was Murray to deny him? Either way got them from point A to point B.

“You’re such a fucking slut, and I love you for it. I was so surprised to see you spread open on the sheets, but I shouldn’t have been. I bet you spend all of your spare time jacking off or pretending I’m fucking you. Were you saying my name as you fingered yourself?” 

Quinn made an undignified half whimper and nodded his head. His hips worked fast like pistons.

“Did you think of how much you missed my fat cock inside of you? I spoil you. I let you have it whenever you want. Maybe next time I’ll make you work for it. You like that idea? I’ll fuck your throat instead. Make you sound raw and sore. Then people could hear you’re a slut as soon as you open your pretty mouth.” 

“Please.” Murray hooked his thumb in between Q’s lips, holding his chin up. Spit glistened down his tongue. He could practically feel him salivating at the words. Teeth bit into freshly wet skin.

“Or I’ll get you a toy, so you can go fuck yourself. I’ll buy you a whole set of ‘em. Record you bouncing on a nice big dick and share it, so everybody knows what you are. You useless cunt. You can be my mindless fucktoy. I’m tempted to share you. You want to be a cocksleeve for all our friends?” 

James dropped his hand to take hold of Brian’s cock, pumping him feverishly. Q’s shaking now. His thighs clenching and wavering in their strength. Brian seems close. That or he’s decided to take Murr for everything he’s worth.

“I bet you’ll bend over for anyone with a pulse. I’d watch you get rammed all day in a train then fuck you to sleep, so you knew who you belonged to. Make sure you can’t walk straight for a few days. You like that?”

His eyes are opening. They’re watery, pupils wide as saucers. “Fuck. Shit. Christ. Almost.” James helps him out, holding his hips and guiding him. Tomorrow there’ll be finger shaped bruises only he gets to see.

“Are you gonna come already? You worthless sack of shit. You can’t even fuck properly. I should keep you in my office on all fours. Practice all day to teach you how to be a good little whore.”

“Please shut -ahh- up.” Q snapped. “Can you jerk me off again?” Sweat drips down his forehead, and he’s tensing like a motherfucker. “I can feel you’re about to pop in a second. Gimme like another two minutes. Tops.” Pins and needles in his calves are beginning to ruin his fun. “Can you do that for me, champ?”

“Yeah, of course.” 

“I love you. You’re a fucked up son of a bitch, but I like that. You make me feel less awful about myself. Thanks.” His legs give in, and Q grinds his hips, thankful for life when Murr takes the hint and bucks up into him.

Once his full weight is down James’ pinned. “You’re fucking heavy. Move up.”

Quinn lifts then collapses onto his side, rolling to fall on his back. “I’m trying to compliment you, fuckface.” James is already turning to him. “Now please fuck the life out of me.”

“That I can do.” He springs up with energy and positions himself between Q’s legs. Brian steals a kiss from him. “It’s not so easy, is it?”

“Fuck me, already. My quads are burning because of you.” James rubs his stiff cock against his erection. In frustration Q bends back a bit more, displaying himself. “What do you want, a neon sign?” It’s a very nice look.

“I’m admiring the scenery.” Murray presses his mouth to Quinn’s neck. He can’t stop his hand from grazing up and down his leg. “You’re pretty like this. All stretched out and open. I like it a lot.” He holds onto the crook on the inside of Brian’s knee and fucks into him. Long and languid strokes like he knows drives him up the wall.

“-Ahh- fucker. Extortionist” He’s back to squirming again. The itch not quite scratched. “I love you.”

Murr speeds up. “Yeah, and?” He grabs a pillow and tucks it under Quinn’s waist.

“You’re not a bad fucker. Very considerate.” He forces the kiss, biting his lip. Holds that squishy face close.

James breaks it. “Try harder.” Honestly they’re both very tired, but also very stubborn still.

“Please. I’m- I love you. Isn’t that enough. You’ve thoroughly wrecked me.“ 

He rams into him while Brian jacks off and splatters over his chest. Murr’s on him, muffling his moans then mixing in some of his own. He’s erratic until he’s still, burying himself and gripping the sheets tight. “I love you. I-love-you. Iloveyou.” It’s a chant, an oath, a promise. Slurred into oblivion. 

He is not a religious man, but he’s found his place of worship when he collapses in Q’s arms. Their skin is too hot and everything is sweaty, but losing this physical contact is tantamount to treason. It’s time to sloppily make out. In a minute their hearts don’t want to beat out of their chests, and it’s safe for James make enough space to pull out. He ties the condom off and trashes it.

“That was good.” Quinn says, staring up at the ceiling like it was the Sistine Chapel.

“Yeah.” Murr is up and shrugs out of his clothes, letting them crumple to the ground. He crawls into bed with the other man. When his puts his hand on his chest it comes back sticky, and he moves to wipe Q with the bedspread.

“Dude. Come on.” Murray is swatted away. “We have to sleep in this.”

“Oh. You’re right. My mistake.” James says in a sarcastic tone. He bends down and tongues a trail up his chest. Taking up every drop in slow deliberate motions. Thick and bitter on his palate, but worth it.

Can’t stop the fucking shivering. “-Ahhh- I would have settled for a towel.”

“Now give me a big wet one.” He says after working his way up, holding himself to hover above Quinn.

Brian knocks him down with a swipe of his hand. “No. I can smell it on your breath. Go wash your mouth out, you animal.”

Murray hits the bed with a satisfying thud. He’s smiling again, laughter on its way. “Oh, you don’t love me anymore.”

“I’m so fucked up by you all the time. Yesterday I was buying groceries and I thought of you. I didn’t see anything to remind me of you. I just had a sudden urge to call you and listen to you talk. In that instant I missed the sensation of your hand in mine. When I think about you leaving me the absence makes me want to rip open my rib cage with a set of pliers. You are one of very few people I truly care about. And it scares the living shit out of me.” It’s a confession that had been eating him up.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” He pauses. “And now I’m tired physically and emotionally because of you and your bullshit.” Quinn rolled to face away from him.

Murr sidled up close and draped his arm around him. Nosed his way into Brian’s hair until he got a response. A little twitch. “I love you.”

“Get the covers.” Once they’re hidden and warm it’s okay to say. “I love you, too.”


End file.
